


Not the Smartest Thing

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: Only Dean Fucking Winchester could turn taking a swig of beer into pornography. Cocky bastard. But two can play at that game.





	Not the Smartest Thing

Probably not the smartest thing I’ve ever done.

Completely his fault, though. I mean, only Dean Fucking Winchester could turn taking a swig of beer into pornography.

He ripped the lid off first, tossing it to the side before lifting the bottle to his parted and waiting lips. And then he actually tongued the opening before tipping it back for a swallow. I’m pretty sure I made a little sound, watching the muscles of his throat as he swallowed and set the beer back on the table, his long fingers still hooked around the neck.

He looked at me, a quizzical set to his brow, before an insolent smirk curved one side of those sinful lips. “You all right over there?”

I could feel the heat spread over my chest, up my neck, into my face, and I glared back at him. “I’m fine,” I snapped back, but he just smirked harder and raised the bottle to his lips again. This time he plunged the tip of his tongue down into the bottle once, twice, moaning softly before sucking another swallow into his mouth.

I could feel my insides quivering, but _damn it_, he was pissing me off. Cocky bastard. I pushed my chair back and turned to leave, his throaty little chuckle seriously heating up my temper. “Running away?”

My turn to smirk, so I turned my head and fired one off before leaving the room. Two can play at this game, I thought to myself, and headed for the freezer.

His eyebrow raised in surprise when I walked back into the library and plopped myself back on my chair. I ripped the wrapper off the bomb pop I had brought back with me and tossed it to the table, then sucked the tip of the cold treat between my lips with a ‘Mmmmmm…,’ watching his eyes light up a little as he watched.

“Well played,” he said softly, and not a little begrudging. But he watched anyway as I put my tongue to work, determined to make him wish he hadn’t started something he wasn’t going to get to finish.

“So juicy,” I said, then made a show of slowly licking up the side of the popsicle, swirling my tongue around the tip, then sucking it into my mouth again. This time I took it in deep, almost to the back of my throat, watching as he swallowed hard, shifting in his seat. I closed my eyes and sucked, letting out a little moan as I showed that bomb pop the love it deserved. I felt a drip begin to run down my chin, and pulled the icy treat from between my lips slowly, opening my eyes to look into his. I scooped up the mess with my finger, sucking it off like it was the most delicious thing I’d ever tasted, then bit down on my lip for a second, almost able to see his pupils dilate as I watched. “So good.”

“Fuck me,” he muttered under his breath, and I couldn’t smother my grin.

“You all right over there?” I asked, my smile smug and self-congratulatory.

“Not by a long shot,” he fired back, and then he was on his feet, yanking me upright and into his chest as our lips collided. It was not first-kiss gentle, it was half-angry need and long-denied want and I could not breathe or think. When he lifted his head, his eyes searched mine as we panted for oxygen. “You want to stop?”

That whole ‘determined to leave him suffering with blue balls’ thing? It disappeared without a whimper. I shook my head. “Hell, no.” I dropped that bomb pop like a cheating boyfriend and threw my arms around his neck, letting him lift me, wrapping my legs around his hips as he kissed me again, all tongue and teeth, demanding.

We bumped our way between walls, slowly making our way towards his room, but he stopped halfway there, pinning me against the wall. “I wanna fuck you so hard right now,” he growled, his lips dragging to my throat, teeth nipping hard, one big hand gripping my ass and one fumbling with the button on my jeans. I couldn’t help bucking against him, his belt buckle in the perfect position for me to thrust against, my desire throbbing almost painfully between my thighs. “You need something, baby?” He managed to get my zipper down, then moved his hands to my waist and lowered me to the floor. His eyes glittered as he stared into mine, one hand braced on the wall beside my head as he shoved his other hand down the front of my pants, wriggling his fingers into my panties and pressing forward until they were slipping between my slick folds. “Yeah, you definitely need something.” He kissed me hard again, hungry sounds smothered between us as he guided two fingers up and inside me to the knuckle, grinding the heel of his hand against my clit.

I couldn’t help it, I almost shouted into our kiss, humping his hand like I was in heat. I guess I was, he was setting me on fire and I was losing control. I pulled away from our kiss, needing air, and I groaned his name from somewhere deep in my gut. I was so close.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he growled softly next to my ear. “Now why don’t you come for me. I wanna feel it, feel you let go. _Now_.” He bit down on the slope of my shoulder, and everything went white.

“Fuck! Deeeaaan!!” I was screaming his name, and I didn’t even care. There was no holding back, I was owned.

He slipped his other arm around my waist, holding me up as he withdrew from me and sucked his fingers into his mouth. My knees gave, but he pulled me close, bending to kiss me again, then sweeping my legs from under me to carry me the rest of the distance to his room.

He kicked the door shut with his foot, then sat me at the foot of the bed, taking a step back. He was unbuckling his belt slowly, his eyes on me, greedy. “Wanna continue that little demonstration you were giving me out there?”

My turn. I felt the heat building beneath my skin again at the thought of tasting him, and I’m sure my smile conveyed that as I dropped to my knees, my eyes locked on his. I pushed his hands away and finished the job, pushing his jeans and boxer briefs down and out of my way, letting him spring free. My God, the man was perfect everywhere, apparently.

He was hot, firm and velvety-smooth against my tongue, and I gladly immersed myself in every lecherous, erotic fantasy I’d ever had about having my lips around his gorgeous cock. My fantasies did not do him justice. He was making the most luscious sounds, unable to prevent his hips from thrusting just a little, his fingers tangling themselves in my hair. I braced myself to fight my gag reflex and took him in, then sucked hard as I drew back slowly. He let out a couple of curses, his teeth clenched, his grip tightening in my hair. “Stop. Stop, I’m gonna…”

I stared up at him and then swallowed him down again, determined to make him lose control. He let out a strangled cry, thrusting, breaching my throat a couple of times before he fisted my hair to the point of pain, spurts of hot seed filling my mouth, a little spilling from the corner of my lips.

I swallowed and gently suckled at him, cleaning him off as I backed away, crossing that one off my bucket list. He was a little shaky as he watched me take my finger and clean the cum from my chin, then lick it off. “So good,” I teased, and he laughed weakly.

He made it to the bed and sank down slowly, blowing a breath out between those perfect lips. “Damn, you’re good at that,” he managed, and I laughed softly, sitting down beside him.

“What can I say? You inspired me,” I replied, and he turned to look at me, the expression on his face taking my breath away yet again.

“Feeling kind of inspired myself.” He bent to remove his boots, pulling everything off together and then shedding his t-shirt. The man should be a statue.

He reached for me, pulling me close as he kissed me, and I died a little as my hands roamed over the muscled expanse of his back. I was trembling with need, heart pounding by the time he stopped, pulling back to pull my shirt over my head and unclasp my bra, his admiring groan sending the heat searing through my veins. He knelt momentarily to remove my shoes and remaining clothing, and then stood naked and glorious in front of me, pushing me gently back onto the bed.

My voice shook as I joked weakly, “So, are you gonna continue that little demonstration you were giving me out there?”

“Pillow?” he requested, gesturing towards the head of the bed, and I reached up and snagged one, tossing it to him. He put it on the floor, lowering himself to his knees between mine, and my cunt gave a little throb of happy anticipation. “Sweetheart, that demonstration was _nothin’_.” He smiled then, slow and sexy, almost enough to get a girl off without a touch. “Better hold on to something.”

Holy shit, he wasn’t lying. I have never been so thoroughly and completely driven out of my mind. I was grasping at the sheets, my hair, his hair, anything I could reach to keep myself on the planet. Two glorious orgasms later, I was utterly boneless, euphoric and practically unconscious. He kissed his way back up my body, pausing for several long, delicious moments to tease and suck at my nipples, his revived erection prodding at my thigh.

He laid down next to me, pulling me gently to my side to face him, and kissed me, deep and slow. I lost myself in it, our bodies warm and close, skin to skin, the heat building between us yet again.

“Condom?” he murmured between nibbles of my lips, and I shook my head.

“No. I mean, I’m on birth control and I want to feel you. All of you. Inside me.” He drew back a little, looking into my eyes. “If you want…”

The predatory gleam in those long-lashed green eyes sent a shiver up my spine. “Oh, baby, I want.” He kissed me again, hard, maneuvering me to my back. He nudged my legs apart and situated himself between my thighs, kneeling, giving himself a couple of hard pumps as he looked at me, eyes scanning over my body hungrily. He slid his hands up the outside of my thighs, up to my hips, shifting me up onto his knees and snugging my legs around him. I was dizzy with arousal already, and his manhandling me to a position he was happy with was contributing greatly. He took his length in hand and guided himself to my entrance, tilting my hips to the perfect angle before pressing forward. My eyes rolled back, squeezing shut at the intensity of the penetration, so deep, so tight that I wondered if he’d be able to move.

“Breathe,” he whispered, and I finally exhaled, letting my eyes flutter open to look up at him. “You okay?” I nodded, and he shifted a little, making me gasp. “Just relax, baby. Give it a minute.”

He reached down to squeeze my breast, brushing his thumb over the nipple, and I whimpered softly. “Dean. Please.”

His jaw clenched as he moved, finally, pulling back a little and then pushing back in to the hilt. I was going to lose my freaking mind if he didn’t pick up the pace soon. He worked up to it gently, but finally he pulled back and railed into me like a jackhammer, and the race was on. He was gripping my hips, driving into me as he pulled me forward, and I let loose with a wail that was probably heard for miles, ending in a hoarse scream of his name and God’s name and several strings of swear words as I lost all control. He was shouting, too, my orgasm forcing his from him as well, and the power of it all left me shaking, weak. He slammed home a few more times before he was spent, then dropped down, propped on his elbows, his forehead resting on the pillow beside my head.

I barely noticed when he disentangled himself from me and rose from the bed. I vaguely noticed the sound of water running as he cleaned himself up, and then he was sitting on the bed beside me, a warm cloth between my legs as he gently cleaned me and bent to give me a kiss. “You need anything? I’ll bring you some water.”

I mumbled something about water and he smiled. “Be right back.”

I woke later, warm and cradled in his arms, my head tucked into his shoulder. I smiled, sighed, and let myself drift again.

Yeah – maybe not the smartest thing I’ve ever done, but who knows? Maybe one of the best damn decisions I’ve ever made.


End file.
